Jafar's Secret
by Magical Miss Brittstoffelees
Summary: After Jafar's defeat haunts from his past appear and reveal a horrifying secret. A cross-over of Aladdin and the parody musical, Twisted. Please enjoy this dark and twisted beard...I mean tale! o.O -COMPLETE


Jafar's Secret By: Magical Miss Brittstoffelees

**Brit: I'm slightly obsessed with the parody musical Twisted. Which is the story of Jafar from Aladdin. So I had an…interesting idea. I will be twisting some ideas from Twisted into the original movie. For now this will be a one-shot. I only wish to retell Jafar's tale. I only wish for you to enjoy. I only wish for Jafar's secret to be revealed. I only wish…**

**Cruella: I ONLY WISH TO HAVE A COAT MADE OUT OF PUPPIES!**

**Brit: YOU'RE NOT HELPING! Why would you do that?! What's wrong with you?! *looks at readers* Disregard that. **

Jafar cringed in agony as fire ripped through his body…All he could feel was the burn of the lava as though he was in the fiery pit rather than the lamp. He squeezed his eyes shut in agony…then peered between his arms once more…the last thing he saw were Jasmine's chocolate eyes peering at him. He thought he detected the subtlest hint of sadness and all he could wonder is why. He had been so cruel to her, made her his slave…did she love him? He had pretended he was attracted to her but when he looked into her eyes he was hit with such a strong wave of repulsion. He had been with her, caring for her, teaching her, guiding her since she was small. Did he feel some sort of parental love for her? Perhaps. But it was too late to change anything now…Fire overcame him and he screeched in agony before he vanished completely. Darkness overtook him and everything went silent…

He didn't know how long it had been, where he was, or why he could see nothing but darkness…Everything was quiet and he was completely and utterly alone…there was nowhere where he could go. So against his very will he began remembering…And it agonized him. Remembering what had been…remembering…her. He closed his eyes against the blackness, only to receive color in the form of memories.

_Jafar was young, only and assistant Vazier. He smiled as he held the young woman in his arms. His features were less sharp and more handsome, and his eyes were gentle rather than burning with cold fire. She brushed her hand over his cheek so very softly and he shuddered beneath her touch. It sent electricity down his spine. _

"_I have a secret to tell you." She whispered. He smiled. _

"_I…I love you." He whispered. She smiled. _

"_I love you too Jafar." She breathed. _

"_So what did you…" He was cut off as he was beckoned. _

_Abruptly Jafar was called to council. He was pleased that he would finally be able to share his ideas with the sultan. Ideas that would give more equality and a better life to all the citizens in his kingdom. But as he began to speak the Sultan's eyes wandered to his beloved. _

"_Who is this?" He asked suddenly, interrupting Jafar. Jafar blinked, sudden nervousness overcoming him. _

"_M…My wife." He said. The Sultan blinked._

"_She's my wife now!" He declared. _

"_Wait, what?! No!" He yelped. _

"_You dare defy your Sultan?! Guards!" The Sultan yelled. Jafar was thrown to the ground and whipped repeatedly as his beloved was dragged away._

"_Noooooooo!" He screamed. But soon he was left, weak and injured on the floor of the palace. He sobbed for what seemed like ages before he stopped, his eyes narrowing and his heart hardening. _

"_I'll make you pay Hamed….I'll make you pay." He whispered with hatred. She died a few months later after she had given birth to the Sultan's daughter Jasmine. _

Jafar opened his eyes as light caught his attention. He gasped as his beloved appeared before him.

"My sweet." He whispered lovingly. She smiled.

"Jafar, my heart…" She breathed. Jafar wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her neck. She rubbed his back gently.

"I've missed you." He whispered.

"As I've missed you." She replied. He let out a small sob. He stayed like this for awhile before he blinked.

"What were you going to tell me that night?" He asked softly.

"That I was pregnant." She replied after a moment. Jafar suddenly froze as things clicked into place.

"Wait…you mean…Jasmine…?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yes. She is your daughter." She replied. He blinked and suddenly sat heavily and seemingly nothingness…He had tortured her, humiliated her, tried to break her, tried to marry her…and he had kissed her. He sighed heavily and looked up into his beloveds eyes.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. She only offered a sad smiled before she faded away. Jafar placed his head in his hands and squeezed his eyes closed.

"What have I done?" He whispered. "What have I done?"


End file.
